Those Blue Eyes of His
by CidOtaku
Summary: yaoi yet again..but this time with Checkmate and Terry!


Those Blue Eyes of His  
  
By CidOtaku Ultimate Muscle  
  
*Warning* Yet another yaoi. If you don't approve of this kind of thing, then don't read. This time, I'm trying a Checkmate and Terry Kenyon romance. And yet again, it will be from one of their thoughts, as I find that easier to write with. This time, Terry's POV! Please Read and Review! Oh, and this time, I'm gonna remember the disclaimer instead of putting it in it's own chapter at the last minute: I don't own Ultimate Muscle or anything close to that goodness. And this has nothing to do with my previous story; I Had to Do Something. Another side, another story.  
  
I risked looking at him. Good, he wasn't looking anywhere near me. That way I could admire his well-built physique without being embarrassed by him looking at me.  
  
Checkmate was rightly named for the chess-like attributes he had. He had a helmet on that represented the King. Which was the smartest and also most handsome of the pieces. On his right shoulder was the Knight, which was represented by a blue horse head. The knight was his fastest transformation. Then there was the Rook, which was the castle on his left shoulder. This was the slowest of his transformations, but the one that could take the most damage. The Rook could also deal almost the most damage. Besides the hybrid transformation of all three pieces, that is. Once he transformed into all three, you could basically kiss your butt goodbye. He was almost unstoppable. The two chess pieces also held up a large checkerboard cape, which dramatically swirled around him when he walked. I silently awarded him points for being able to use deadly wrestling powers as accessories.  
  
He was also tall, but right now, you couldn't tell. He was slouched over, trying to hide himself as Kid, the strongest Muscle Leaguer, son of King Muscle further embarrassed us, singing his "Cow and Rice" song. I watched as Checkmate groaned and turned almost as red as the helmet he wore on his head. The helmet further accented those blue eyes of his, red on blue, ice on fire.  
  
"Let's go again!" Kid happily yelled, as he started in on another round, this time, Wally and Meat singing in. Needless to say, none of them had a very good singing voice.  
  
I looked back at Checkmate and noticed him nod at Dik Dik. He then leaned over and whispered to me, "Van Dik and myself are going to leave while Kid, Wally, and Meat are singing. I don't think I can stand this much longer."  
  
As happy as I was, with Checkmate about an inch from my ear, I shook myself out of it and nodded. "Lead the way buddy."  
  
As soon as we were out of hearing range of the badly singing voices, Dik Dik told us he had to go anyway. "I have to go train. I wasn't picked Best Wrestler at the Hercules Factory for nothing, you know." He smirked.  
  
"Sure." I said, not really listening. I was more interested in the fact that I was going to be alone with Checkmate. What was I supposed to say? The last time I really talked to him was when Kid was fighting Bone Cold. We had agreed to help give the Kid advice, since Meat was about an inch from a nervous breakdown. Of course I had blown it with that stupid complement.  
  
**Flashback** "You have really blue eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, my dad always said to break the ice with a complement."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Real smooth. Yup, me, Terry "The Grand" Kenyon, screwing it up royally. Suddenly I was interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Terry, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked me, accent ringing in all of the syllables.  
  
"Huh?" I said, frightened, and swung around, nearly knocking Checkmate down. Yup, strike two for me.  
  
"Wha? Oh yeah, I was just thinkin." I mumbled, trying not to stare into his eyes, in fear that he would be able to read me, see what I was just thinking of.  
  
"I see. Well, if you are not going to be doing anything, I should be going." he said. Glancing up at the setting sun. That was were I blew it again.  
  
I could have said, something like, "Hey, since Kid messed up our last meal, ya wanna go get somethin' to eat?"  
  
Or, "I heard that the movies are playing two movies for the price of one tonight, wanna go see if there's anythin' worth watchin'?"  
  
But, I just blurted out, "Yeah, well...I think I'm gonna..go now..um, see ya." Before hauling tail out of there.  
  
"Strike three." I mumbled to myself as I slowed to a walk. Oh, well. There was always tomorrow. Tomorrow I could see those eyes again. Red on blue, fire on ice. Maybe be brave next time. Or maybe not. 


End file.
